Hiei's Journey to Candy Mountain
by Annabell Mor'loki
Summary: Hiei's nap is rudley inturrupted when Kiara and Serafina decide to take him to Candy Mountain! Inspired by Charlie the Unicorn! My first oneshot type thing.


A/N: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or Charlie the Unicorn Journey to Candy Mountain!

* * *

**Hiei's Journey to Candy Mountain**

Hiei was peacefully sleeping in a tree. Nothing unusual there or really anywhere around him that was until…

"Hiei wake up."

"Yea Hiei, you silly sleepyhead. Wake up!"

He growled in annoyance, as he knew exactly who it was. "Hn. What do you want," he said in his cold tone as usual. Kiara and Serafina were looking up at him. "We found a map, Hiei!" Kiara said, "A map to Candy Mountain."

"Yea, Hiei, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us Hiei!"

"Yea, Hiei, it would be an Adventure! We're going on a adventure Hiei," they said once again. "No," he replied putting his arms behind his head so he could sleep once more. "Hiei!" It was a weird moment when they would speak in unison like that. The two jumped on the branch and jumped up and down making it shake. "You have to come with us to Candy Mountain," Sera said as they shook the branch. "Yea, Hiei, Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness!" Kiara got a starry look on her face as she said it. "Hn. Go away!"

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain!"

"Hn."

"Are going to go, Hiei?"

"Bakas," He mumbled as he jumped from the branch as his silent sign that he was going. IT wasn't like he was going to be napping anyway with them two annoying him to no end. "Yay," Kiara and Sera cheered as they too jumped from the tree. They linked arms with him trapping him between them so he was absolutely forced into the journey.

"La La La."

A vein appeared on his forehead. It was not even five minutes into this 'journey' of theirs and he was already annoyed to the brink of killing them both. "Stop singing," he voiced his annoyance to them.

"Look it's our first stop over there, Hiei!"

"What is that?"

A little ferret was before them tilting his head up at them. "It's a leopluradon, Hiei!" Kiara exclaimed. "Yea a magical Leopluradon!" Sera added. "Hn. It's a weasel!"

"Shun the non believer! Shuuuunnnnn!"

"Hn."

"Mew!"

The ferret ran off after its words. "It has spoken!" Sera exclaimed. "It has told us the way." They started dragging him along again skipping all the way. "It didn't say anything!"

--

"Just over this bridge Hiei!"

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder."

The vein was still poking on his head suddenly becoming a permanent accessory on this trip. "Hn."

"Hiei! Hiiiieeeeeiiiiiii! Hiei!"

"What do you want," he snapped. Sera and Kiara shared an evil smirk. "We're on a bridge, Hiei!" He glared instantly at them. "Hn. I hate you!"

"We love you too!"

--

"We're here, Hiei!"

"Hn," he said not showing he was surprised there was actually a Candy Mountain. "Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain!" They began chanting, "Filled with sweet sugary goodness!" Hiei rolled his eyes. "Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Hiei!" Sera suggested. "Yea, Hiei. Magical wonders to behold when you enter," Kiara agreed pushing him toward the entrance.

"No."

"But Hiei!!"

Music began to play. "Hn. What the hell is that," he asked sighing. Kuto appeared from the cave and the trio danced around him while singing.

_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,  
Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland.  
They've got lollypops and gummy drop and happy things,  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day.  
It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,  
It's the mecca of love the candy cave.  
They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,  
Candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.  
Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
So now Hiei please will you go into the cave_

If it was even possibles Hiei's vein got even bigger! "Fine!" He yelled. What could be so bad in a freakin' Candy Mountain?! But that is where he was wrong. "Bye Hiei!" They said waving as he went in.

"What do you Bakas mean-."

Before he could finish his queastion, the entrance closed and he was in darkness. "Hn." Someone shuffled in the darkness the BAM he was hit and knocked out.

When he awakened he was in the middle of the forest his head pounding in pain. "Hn," he mumbled his usual word as he got up. But before he walked off something just wasn't right. He looked at his side.

"Great they took my katana," he said angrily running off after the evil trio. Poor Kiara, Serafina, and Kuto better run for their lives!

* * *

A/n: Again I do NOT own anything! Just Kuto cuz she came from my imagination. Kiara belongs to Yoko Kiara14 and Serafina belongs to Serafina the fox… I made this out of boredom and I do not own charlie goes to candy mountain OR yu yu hakusho (but if I did it wud never end but I don't so yea) … hope you people enjoyed it! Sorry if hiei was maybe OOC.. tootles!


End file.
